The Long Life of Davros
by Kathryn The Evil Scientist
Summary: A detailed account of everything davros achieved in his many lifetimes.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is an account of the creation of the Daleks. It is designed to further my readers understanding of the race, especially so that my story, The Twelfth Incarnation Of The Doctor, makes complete sense. I am trying to make this story as accurate as I possibly can; If something needs changing, please do not hesitate to let me know._

"I was born during the harsh times of the thousand year war, between our race the Kaleds, and our brother race, the Thals. My father wanted me to become a soldier like my Elders, but I was determined to become a scientist. I pursued that dream, with only my mother believing in me. I was forced into the military, where I experimented with new deadly weapons.  
During the war, the use of atomic weapons started to produce mutants, which we knew as mutos. They are largely forgotten about today. I began to experiment with different organisms after the death of my father, sister and Aunt. I taught them to speak, mostly only my name.

"Shortly afterwards, I was wounded during an attack, which left me in this mobile life support system for life. However, it has not discouraged my scientific advances.  
Lately I have been working on my mutant fiends more than ever. I plan to educate them, and use them to win the thousand year war!

"Ladies and Gentlemen; I come before you today to ask for a favour. To create this new race, and to win this war, I need resources. I require multiple things, and that is why you are all here today. Each and every one of you has been chosen to attend this presentation because you have something I need. Now, I'm not saying that you _have to give _it to me... Sometimes I make mistakes, I acknowledge that. Some of you may not be as keen on winning the war as I thought you were.

"To create this new race I call the Daleks, I shall need 200 human subjects. For each human I shall also require two Cubed Meters of Bonded Polcarbide, three litres of preserving oil, fifteen meters each of both 1mm and 3mm titanium wire, one set of micro-audio speakers, 10 sheets of 1mx1m 1mm thick titanium, Black molecule paint, 4 multi-direction wheels, a sheet of 1mx1m 5mm thick rubber, a sheet of perspex 1mx1m 2mm thick, and I will also need some help designing weapons, eyes, and a voice capability system.

"If you are able to give me any of these materials, which believe me, you are; please stay behind for afternoon tea and to discuss future plans."

"Thankyou all very much for coming here today, I hope you can all be of use in the future." _Some of the gathered Kaleds forwarded out of the presentation room, but the vast majority stayed with Davros to offer him their services, whatever that may be. He took the time to talk to each of them individually to gather their opinion and see what they were willing to offer them. One conversation in particular had his complete attention; the Mayor._

"What materials may I offer you, sir Davros?" The Mayor took a glass of heavy alcohol from a passing android waiter. He drained the purple liquid in one gulp, shuddering violently.

"Well, Mayor Wikkams, I ask that you give me 200 citizens from the local community." I tried to keep a straight ace while answering. Well, what else could he give me? This man is useless!

"And how would I do that, Davros. I surely cannot take people by force, no one can do that. So what do you plan to do?"

"Recruit them, maybe?" I had this conversation all worked out. I knew exactly what to say; this was like a well rehearsed play to me...

"Why, what do you mean,_ Recruit_? Like, get people to voluntarily sign up?" He. Is. So. Dumb.

"Yes that's what recruit means!" Again, this is all part of my play. Too bad it's a boring one!

"So who are we recruiting? Who would give up their life to be an experiment?" Hopefully you, because that is all you would be good for!

"Homeless, depressed people who are about to jump, and have nothing better to do with themselves? That could always work!" I grinned a sad, lifeless grin.

"It's a deal."

X

_Keep in touch for the next chapter of Davros' life, coming soon!_

_All reviews are greatly appreciated..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**It was a dark and stormy night. They all sat around the table glaring at each other, trying to put aside their differences. Davros stood at the front of the round table, brandishing a captive mutant. **_

When I caught the mutant it had been grateful, but now it had a scared look in it's eyes. The scientists before me all shifted uncomfortably. We had all seen the pictures of mutants, but not one had ever been allowed to come inside. Our dome protected us from Thals, but it was also designed to stop the Mutants from coming in and demanding accommodation. To bring a mutant willingly inside is considered a scandal, and completely unheard of.

I produced a key out of the pocket of my long, flowing robes. As I walked towards the titanium barred cage, the mutant stood up and waited. We had this all figured out. He knew exactly what to say in order to preserve his life, and that of his wife and daughter. Drawing closer to the cage, the scientists at the table murmured with fear.  
The key turned in the lock, swiftly and without a sound. I motioned for him to follow me to the two empty seats at the table. He walked stiffly and slowed; like a criminal walking the plank to his death. Although instead of Satan looking him in the eye, there was 25 evil scientists at the round table.

The table was pure titanium, unpainted, undecorated. The seats were the same bleak metal; except for the two seats left unoccupied. One seat was a mere wooden stool, that had definitely seen better days. The other chair was a throne, made of black metal with extruding bonded polycarbide bumps. Guess which one was for I, Davros, Creator of the new world?

Not the wooden stool...

We sat down. Well, I sat down and the mutant kind of hovered next to the seat. I grabbed his chains and yanked him onto the seat, and he yelped in pain. But really, who cared? The Kaled race were accustomed to hurting the mutants; we killed them should they intrude, or we watch them die of radiation poisoning via our outside cameras.

X

They stared at him; and inbetween staring they glanced at me, or at each others shocked faces. I wish I could have recorded this, but no, this meeting was too precious and private too risk having a hard copy. And I was sick of the silence. It reminded me of death. So I spoke...

"Put your hand up if the very sight of this mutant makes you repulse," They all put up their hands.  
"Leave them up if you desire to kill this abomination; even though you hold no personal grudge against it, and have never seen it before in your life..." And still their hands were raised. "Do you feel no empathy for this creature?" I shouted at them in anger.

"NO" They all shouted in unison.

"But what if... What if they didn't have to die. What if they were useful to us?" I was getting some blank looks here, the idiots. "What if we used this mutant race to our advantage, through slaves and soldiers that will give us an advantage in the war against the Thals! Mutants are our way forward!"

"You are all here today as the Elite Kaled Scientists of Skaro; the EKSS. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to help me study mutants and help me to create a new universe. Anyone who has any objections to being part of this group will be assasinated, purely to keep our secret safe."

The mutant shifted on his seat before clearing his throat. When he had all eyes on him, he closed the meeting. "Goodnight brothers. Same time. Same place. Tomorrow."

X

When all was silent the black clad assasin crept into the room. She took the containers and canisters out of her backpak and re-arranged them on the floor at her feet. SHe injected a highly powerfull sedative into him so he wouldn't scream. Screaming would be bad...

FIrst she dripped corossive acid on his eyelids, nostrils and down his throat. Satisfied when the acid began bubbling and eating away at his skin, she picked up the larger canister. She used the liquid nitrogen on his legs, his stomach, his right arm and the back of his head.

She took a photo on her self developing camera, and left the room.

Quickly she ran to the guards station, walked up to a security guard, and gave him the photo. Just as he opened his mouth to speak...

...She shot herself. Dead.

**She was a Mutant.**


End file.
